


Changed for the Better

by Storm_Rain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breast milk play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderbending, Kind of explicit description of labor, M/M, No mpreg, Oral Sex, Snowballing, girl!Sam, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Rain/pseuds/Storm_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is turned into a female by the faeries. Gabriel takes full advantage, but there’s a small road bump they have to cross first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Took the title from the song For Good from the musical Wicked (which I also do not own). The song could be related to Sam and Gabriel’s relationship, and I thought of them while listening to it. I’ve also had this idea for a while now, and felt inspired enough to actually write it down. As per usual, if there are any mistakes please inform me, I am without a beta at this time. The porn is my first het porn, and was more difficult to write than slash (and since I’m a female, that’s rather sad...). Also, despite his female form, I will refer to Sam as ‘he’ for the rest of the story. I may continue this. Wow, long note...

**Title** : Changed for the Better  
 **Author** : storm_rain  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Pairing/Characters** : girl!Sam/Gabriel, Dean, Castiel  
 **Warnings** : Sexy times between two consenting adults. Minor bit of angst in the middle.  
 **Spoilers** : For Season 5 and part of Season 6 (Clap Your Hands).  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Supernatural and do not make a profit from the writing of this story.  
 **Summary** : Sam is turned into a female by the faeries. Gabriel takes full advantage, but there’s a small road bump they have to cross first...

In the end, Gabriel really had the faeries to thank. They had, after, all, provided him with Sam’s now female form which was currently writhing underneath him in pleasure.

Sam had naturally been quite upset at first, and looked cute as he freaked out. Then he looked very sexy as he began to explore his new body, running his hands all over. Castiel had looked uncomfortable, and Dean had grimaced and told him to get a room, an invitation Gabriel had never been so fast to take (not before suggesting that he and Cas do the same, to which Dean growled and swiped at him). With a snap of his fingers, he and female Sammy were in one of his fancier hideouts. Sam had squawked at the sudden change of scenery, but couldn’t find it in himself to complain as Gabriel introduced him to the new experience of making out as a woman.

Sam himself (herself?) looked basically the same as before—same eyes, same nose, same bitchface when he had first realized what had happened—only more feminine. And curvy. With legs that went for miles that Gabriel wanted wrapped around him as he pounded Sam into next week.

But first, he wanted a taste of Sam he had never gotten when he was a man. He helped the hunter disrobe, shedding the now ill-fitting, baggy clothing, not stopping to simply snap the garments away because he was too preoccupied touching Sam everywhere he could reach. His hands in particular didn’t stray too far from Sam’s new, full breasts, which he kneaded with his palms and gently but firmly squeezed the nipples, something with Sam really seemed to approve of.

Once Sam was fully de-robed, Gabriel replaced his hands with his mouth, sucking a nipple into his mouth and gently biting down, wringing a small cry out of Sam. The trickster smirked against his skin and began to move further down, trailing kisses and licks as he went, pausing to dip his tongue into Sam’s navel, eliciting another cry. Pleased with his work, he continued down until he was at Sam’s dripping cunt.

He dove right in, first making a long swipe over it with his tongue, and when that got a moan and a squirm, he continued, burying his face in Sam’s pussy and going to town, licking into the folds of flesh and moving up to swirl his tongue around Sam’s now engorged clit. Sam let out a shriek when he lightly scraped it with his teeth.

“Mm,” Gabriel purred, thoroughly enjoying making Sam fall apart. “It’s been a long time since I had some pussy.” This remark had Sam, despite his pleasured state, sitting up and raising his now thin and sculpted eyebrows at the archangel.

“What?”

Gabriel looked up with a bit of a put-out expression on his face, as if he couldn’t believe that Sam wanted to talk now, while he was going down on him. Then again, it was Sam...

“Pussy,” he repeated slowly, as if he were talking to a child. “I haven’t had any pussy in five months, Sam. As much as I enjoy your own...large attributes,” he leered at the hunter, “I have missed the female form.”  
Despite this very plain explanation, Sam still appeared flummoxed. Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes and leaned back when it became obvious that this wasn’t going anywhere until Sam figured this out.  
“Have you suddenly lost the ability to comprehend English, Sammy? I am speaking English, right?”

It was possible that he wasn’t. Gabriel had been known to slip into Enochian or Old Norse once in a while when he was really turned on; which he had been, a minute ago, when his face was buried in Sam’s brand new cunt, but his erection was slowly flagging as the prospect of sex seemed farther and farther away from happening.

Sam’s now feminine, full-lipped mouth, which had been moving like a fish out of water, set itself into a hard line for a moment, then opened again when he spoke.

“But, Gabriel, I... you haven’t had sex with a woman since we started all... this?”

He waved his now considerably less bulky but still muscular female arms in the air to signify their relationship, which had been, frankly, fucking like bunnies for the past five months whenever they had a chance, and simply enjoying each other’s company (dare they say, cuddling?) when they were too tired to have sex. Gabriel normally found Sam’s inability to say the word adorable, but he was too busy reeling from the fact that Sam didn’t think he had been faithful since they had, indeed, started boinking. It was his turn to imitate a fish.

“Wha—of course not, Sam! I wouldn’t do that while we’re together!”

Sam’s eyebrows shot towards his new hairline.

“We’re...‘together’?” he repeated dumbly. “We’re not just... fucking?” His face reddened at the word. Still so cute... no, focus, Gabriel!

“I...I thought we were.”  
This was...disappointing. All this time he had thought that Sam had known that they were together. Not dating, exactly, but together.

Sam saw the fallen expression on Gabriel’s face and gently reached up a hand to cup his face.

“I... I had hoped that we’d get there one day,” he confessed. “But I didn’t think that we were already. I didn’t think you’d want to be tied down, especially to me.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
“Especially to you?” he repeated, and Sam blushed and took his hand away. He looked down at the bedspread and idly traced the patterns on it as he admitted, “I started the apocalypse, Gabriel. I drank demon blood and slept with a demon, and my blood is still tainted. I didn’t think you’d want to have a long term commitment to someone who’s the reason your family is fighting.”

Gabriel’s gaze softened, and he sighed and shook his head.

“Sammy, you are not tainted. Not in the way that matters, anyway,” he added at Sam’s sound of protest, “You have a good heart and a pure soul, even if it has a few blemishes on it. And you didn’t start the apocalypse alone; Dean broke the first, seal, and the Host, Ruby, and even I drove you to where you were when Lucifer broke free. The reason my family is fighting is because we’re dysfunctional and have phenomenal powers that make our family feuds huge.”

Sam still looked doubtful, so Gabriel leaned forward and pulled the hunter into a kiss that he hoped would tell him everything. He infused all that he felt and reassurance into it. This seemed to work as Sam melted under the kiss and pressed back with more confidence. They both drew back, and Sam smiled slightly.

“So we’re really together...exclusively, then?” he asked. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Sammy, we are.”

“Then...we’re good?” Sam asked tentatively, mouth still red from the kiss. Gabriel smiled and nodded, pressing another kiss to Sam’s lips for good measure.

“We’re good, Sammy. Now do you want to get back to what we were doing?”

Sam laughed and nodded before he was cut off by Gabriel pouncing on him again, pinning him to the bed and proceeding to get him as worked up as he had been before.

As the archangel continued to show off his prowess in licking pussy, Sam couldn’t help it and managed to pant out, “I really don’t want to know how you got so good at this.” Gabriel chuckled, and Sam shuddered, feeling the vibrations in his cunt.

“Probably not, kiddo,” he agreed, and gave his cunt one last lick before straightening and stretching out over Sam, who shuddered at the feel of Gabriel’s patiently hard cock brushing against his cunt.  
“You don’t want me to return the favor?” he asked huskily, leaning in for a kiss. Gabriel shook his head and obliged him, sliding his tongue into Sam’s mouth, allowing him to taste his own juices. This made Sam moan into his mouth and stretch his own tongue out to get more of a taste. They separated with a wet smacking sound.

“I can’t hold out that long, Sam. Maybe later?”  
“Fine by me,” Sam agreed, and paused as his breath hitched when Gabriel slowly began to slide in. It wasn’t long before the angel reached a barrier, to which he cursed.

“Dammit, I was hoping this wouldn’t happen. It looks like you’re a virgin in this body, Sammy,” Gabriel reported grimly. “I don’t want to hurt you, but—”

“Do it,” Sam urged him on, and wrapped his long legs around Gabriel’s waist, just like he had been wanting. “I wanna feel you like this.”

Gabriel let out a broken moan and rested his forehead against Sam’s as he withdrew. Then, with a swift snap of his hips, he thrust forward and through the thin fleshy barrier. Sam tensed in pain, but used his years of hunting and enduring pain to relax and breathe through it. Gabriel remained over him, shaking slightly with the effort it took not to move. Sam felt so good—he always did, but now he felt warm, wet, like his cock was enveloped in a made to fit slippery glove that was squeezing him in all the best ways.

“Are...you okay, Sam?”  
He asked tightly, gritting his teeth. Sam shifted under him, causing Gabriel’s cock to shift and the angel to let out a moan. After a few tense seconds, the brunette nodded and tightened his legs’ hold around Gabriel’s waist, drawing him in even further. He slid in all the way and gasped.

“Fuck, Sam, you feel so—” he broke off and smirked at him. “I’ve had virgins before, but damn, Sam...” This elicited an angry growl that sounded considerably less threatening in a female voice than a male one from Sam, and Gabriel wheezed as he deliberately tightened his inner muscles around him and shifted again.

“No more ex stories, got it,” he gasped, and fixed Sam with a mischievous grin. “I take it that you’re ready to go?”

“Gabriel, if you don’t fuck me into this mattress I am going to flip us over and ride you into next week!” Sam threatened. Well, Gabriel couldn’t argue with that.

He withdrew slowly and thrust back in hard, bringing whimpers to Sam’s lips which he would later deny and blush about, but Gabriel savored. He began a hard, fast rhythm of thrusting that, once he got the feel of this new fucking, Sam began to match, raising his hips to meet Gabriel’s inward thrusts.

“Catching on fast, Sammy,” Gabriel panted and let out a shout at a particularly filthy roll of Sam’s widened hips. Sam huffed in agreement and squeezed his inner muscles again. Gabriel ground his teeth together.

“Sam, if you keep doing that, this is going to be over far too soon,” he warned the hunter. Sam’s response was a take-off of his normal sultry expression in bed that somehow worked on his new female face.

“Since when is your stamina a problem, Gabriel?” Sam teased him. Gabriel growled and tugged a long leg over his shoulder, causing him to be lodged even further in Sam. Sam cried out and fisted his now dainty hands in the sheets.

Gabriel leaned down and pulled a nipple into his mouth as he continued to thrust. Sam “ah”-ed and arched his back. Gabriel pulled back again and simply watched Sam’s tits bounce.

“Damn, those faeries did a good job,” he breathed, bringing up the hand that wasn’t wrapped around the leg over his shoulder to fondle a breast. “Your tits are fantastic.”

Sam groaned and pulled Gabriel further in with the leg around his waist, drawing him deeper inside him and pulling more groans from both of them.

“Shut up and fuck me harder,” he demanded and had to throw out an arm in back of him to keep himself from hitting the headboard too hard as Gabriel thrust in particularly hard. “Yeaaah,” he growled, and pulled Gabriel down for a kiss that ended up being more of a sloppy licking of each other’s mouths, but was stimulating nonetheless. Then Gabriel shifted his hips to thrust in at a new angle and Sam had to draw back to gasp into his mouth.

“Ah, right there!” he panted, and let out a cry when Gabriel did so and began to thrust hard at that particular spot.

“Just like finding your prostate, huh Sammy?” Gabriel panted. Sam managed a nod before the warmth curling in his lower stomach, so similar yet not to what he felt as a male, began to build up even more.

 

“Gabriel, I’m getting close,” he warned the archangel. Gabriel’s response was to reach down and rub Sam’s clit in a hard, circular motion, and pinch a nipple at the same time. That did it.

“Gabriel,” Sam keened, and his inner muscles tightened and spasmed as he came, soaking the archangel in his juices. Gabriel made a noise like he had had the wind knocked out of him and shouted, “Sam!” before following him into orgasm, groaning as Sam’s cunt milked his cock, drawing every last bit of cum out of him.

The two of them lay there for a while, basking in the glow of a monumental orgasm, and soaking up the contentment and peace neither had occasion to feel very often. But eventually the sweat and other bodily fluids became sticky on their skin, and Gabriel snapped, cleaning them off and drawing them under the now clean covers and sheets.

Sam rolled over on his side, squirming uncomfortably at the unusual feeling of breasts weighing him down, and peered at Gabriel.

“So, that was awesome, but is there a way to change me back? I kind of miss my dick.”

Gabriel smirked and gently flicked Sam’s nipple. Sam bitchfaced at him (it seriously looked the same!) and batted his hand away.

“Yeah, there is, Sammy. But maybe a little longer in this body wouldn’t hurt, would it?”

Gabriel’s golden eyes promised filthy things, and Sam swallowed hard, suddenly not so tired anymore.

“Y-yeah, couldn’t hurt,” he managed before Gabriel pounced on him again. Needless to say, they had to change the covers and sheets again...multiple times.

Yeah, Sam could get used to being a female if this was how Gabriel responded.

And he really needed to send those faeries a gift basket.

 **The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel did send the faeries a gift basket (and threaten to smite them, but that was beside the point...). After all, the benefits he’d been reaping from Sam’s surprise genderbending were awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very long porn scene for me to write. Again, this is really mostly PWP, Porn Without Plot, and a lot of it (porn, that is). :3 I was feeling naughty. I have also felt the urge to put Dean in the same situation as Sam. I already started a girl!Cas fic. ...Okay, so I started the porn scene. Hehehehe...

**Title** : Changed for the Better (2/?)  
 **Author** : storm_rain  
 **Pairings/Characters** : girl!Sam/Gabriel, Dean, Castiel   
**Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 2,483  
 **Warnings** : Explicit heterosexual sex  
 **Spoilers** : Season 5 in general (know who Gabriel is)  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Supernatural and do not make money from writing this story.

Sam remained female for the next two weeks. Dean had protested at first, of course, trying to convince Sam that he needed his dick, and that, “This is just plain WEIRD, Sam!”. But eventually he had settled down and said that he’d known his brother was a girl a long time ago, and now he finally looked the part. Sam had punched him in the shoulder and called him a jerk, but smiled at Dean’s own unique form of acceptance.

Besides, it wasn’t like Sam couldn’t still defend himself as a female. He was only slightly shorter than he had been as a male, and retained all of his reflexes. His upper arm strength was slightly reduced, but he was still much stronger than most females could hope to be. He was actually a little faster as a female, with his slender figure, and was also a tad less clumsy, too.

Gabriel had sent the faeries a gift basket. They had been confused, but accepted it and agreed to stay away from the Winchesters (or Gabriel would smite them). The curse could have been much worse, and he didn’t want something bad to happen to the already bad-prone boys, especially his boy—er, well, now, girl.

In any case, both Sam and Gabriel had taken full advantage of Sam’s female body, and had been fucking like rabbits for those two weeks. They had used every flat surface they could think of, and some that hadn’t even occurred to them at first: the floor, the bed, the wall, the car (Dean had been pissed), the bathroom counter, the tub, the bathroom floor, the doorway, the bureau, the door (when Dean had knocked, he had gotten a bit of an eyeful when he checked the peep hole, and had refused to talk to them for a day), the table, the chairs....

So yeah, there was a lot of sex. And Gabriel was not lying when he said he helped write the Karma Sutra; the positions he thought of and, more amazingly, managed to get both he and Sam into were mind blowing. Sam hadn’t realized that he was that flexible.

Today, however, he wanted to try something different. He had gone to Victoria’s Secret, and, despite feeling extremely uncomfortable, slowly settled into playing up his new female role and finding something that Gabriel would like. He finally found something he knew would blow the archangel’s mind, and headed back to the motel.

He showered thoroughly, shaved everywhere and rubbed some lotion on (okay, so he had indulged at Bath and Body! It wasn’t like Dean could accuse him of being a girl now—he already was one!). Then he pulled on the lingerie, feeling ridiculous the whole time, until he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

He looked...hot. He actually hadn’t spent too much time looking in the mirror these past two weeks, but he did look sort of—without sounding vain—pretty. Besides his annoyingly large nose which refused to go away as a female (Gabriel insisted it had character), his features were appropriately delicate and feminine, except for his muscular tone. He had been awarded generous cleavage, and the push-up bra emphasized this perfectly. And the shaving he had done made his legs and bikini area look awesome. The high heels, silk stockings and garters he had indulged in just added to that.

Sam took a deep breath. He was ready.

“Gabriel?” he called. The archangel was there before he had uttered the last syllable.  
\-----  
Gabriel’s jaw dropped. Sam looked like a Victoria’s Secret Angel (pun intended). He was dressed in lacy black negligee, which included a push-up bra that accentuated Sam’s generous assets, and a slim piece of fabric that was hardly fit to be called panties. He wore black high heels over silk stockings with black garters that had red lace threaded through them.

He also looked a bit self-conscious, but was doing his best to stay seductive.

“See something you like?” he asked coyly, and backed the archangel onto the bed. He settled himself on his lap, and curled his arms around his neck, trying to imitate the pose so many strippers had tried on him and Dean when they had investigated strip clubs while hunting succubi and incubi (which were different entities). Dean had enjoyed it far more than he had. Sam felt that he wasn’t doing it justice, but tried his best anyway.

Despite what Sam was mentally calling his failing, if the stiffening of the bulge in Gabriel’s jeans was anything to go by, he seemed to be doing a pretty good job. He began to circle his hips, centering around the angel’s erection, which swelled in response. Encouraged, he added roll to his hips on every other circle, and let a pleased smirk curl his painted lips when Gabriel’s hands clamped onto his hips. The archangel panted, and stared directly at said lips.

“Do you want my mouth, Gabriel?” he asked huskily. Gabriel growled.

“Yes,” he hissed, and seized Sam’s hair, pulling him down to where he was throbbing under his jeans. At first the archangel had been reluctant to be any sort of rough with the new female Sam, but he had been persuaded otherwise through...various means. Besides, the hunter loved having his hair pulled in both his male and female forms.

Sam grasped the zipper in his teeth and pulled it down slowly. Gabriel hissed as his straining erection sprang free; he had been going commando these past two weeks, because he never knew when Sam was going to pounce on him, or vice versa. Sam had taken to doing the same, which had been a very pleasant surprise when he had stuck his hand down his jeans last week and encounter sopping wet flesh. That had been a good night.

Now, Sam hadn’t been bad at giving him head before; quite the opposite, actually. But after two weeks of almost constant, fucking, he had become a true master of the art of the blowjob. Add in the red lipstick he now applied once in a while as a female (which left red marks on Gabriel’s dick that the angel admitted to liking, because it was like Sam was leaving a mark on him), and Gabriel’s mind was blown.

Gabriel moaned and fisted his hands in Sam’s now much longer brown hair. It felt just as silky and soft as it did when Sam was male, only a bit wavier. Sam hummed in approval, and Gabriel squirmed beneath him. He chanced a glance down and groaned at the sight of female Sam bobbing his head on his cock. Sam looked up, and Gabriel had to reach down and trace his red, stretched lips around his cock. Sam hummed, and Gabriel felt himself approach the edge. He had never had such a problem with control until he met Sam Winchester.

“Sam,” he warned the brunette, who simply laughed, and the vibrations caused Gabriel to spurt wet and hot against the back of his throat. Sam swallowed, prompting another groan from Gabriel, and pulled off once the archangel had finished. A drop of white still hung on his lower lip, and the honey-haired angel attacked it with his tongue, which caused them to start another round of French kissing (another thing Sam was becoming excellent at doing).

“Your turn, Sammy,” Gabriel husked against Sam’s lips. Sam licked the angel’s lower lip and raised an expectant eyebrow in a challenge. The trickster growled and pushed the hunter onto the bed on his back. He dipped a finger down inside his panties to rub at his folds. Sam moaned and arched into his touch, trying to get him to slip his finger inside. Gabriel smirked and denied him, simply teasing by running up and down his slit, and moving up to tap at his clit. Sam keened and whined, “Gabriel, please! Stop teasing!”

The archangel finally relented and pressed a finger inside. He groaned along with Sam as his finger was encased in tight, wet, hot heat that sucked him in. He immediately pushed another finger in, and curled them up against the spongy spot. Sam tightened as he rubbed hard against his G-spot, and rocked his hips into Gabriel’s touch.

“Gaaabe,” he breathed, “stop teasing!” Gabriel laughed and crooked his fingers again; Sam twitched sporadically.

“Oh, Sam, you know me better than that. Teasing is what I’m good at!” Sam whined, and Gabriel rolled his eyes, as if this was a huge effort for him to make. “Fine, then...” He twisted his fingers, rubbing them against Sam’s G-spot one last time, while at the same time using his thumb to rub at his clit.

“Fuck!” Sam screeched, and clamped down around his fingers as he came. Gabriel hummed in satisfaction as his fingers became soaked in Sam’s juices, and he pulled them out to suck Sam’s come off of them. Sam shuddered and sagged against Gabriel’s deceptively smaller form.

“G-Gabriel,” he mumbled, still a bit incoherent. The trickster smiled smugly, licked another finger, and blinked innocently at him.

“Yes, Sammy?” he asked casually. The male turned female growled and yanked his fingers covered in his juices out of his mouth and sucked them into his own. This elicited a raspy growl from Gabriel, who allowed Sam to lick at his fingers for a minute or so, enjoying the way Sam’s cheekbones were accentuated as they were hollowed out to suck at his digits. Then he yanked them out and replaced them with his tongue. They moaned as they swapped Sam’s come between their mouths, and finally ended up on the bed.

“Wanna ride you,” Sam panted, and Gabriel groaned in agreement. Sam swung a leg over Gabriel’s body and positioned his cock at his entrance. He slowly sank down, eliciting moans from them both, and settled back as Gabriel slid in to the hilt. Their pubic bones were flush against each other, and Sam ground down, rubbing his clit against Gabriel’s pelvis. Gabriel placed his hands on Sam’s widened hips to raise and lower him on his cock. Sam groaned and let him lead, placing his hands on his chest to anchor himself. The archangel impaled him on his cock in a slow, but steady rhythm, and Sam growled in frustration. Gabriel chuckled, but it got choked off when Sam clenched his inner muscles hard in retaliation.

The hunter began to move his hips in a circle, and Gabriel stopped moving him and let him experiment. They had tried many different rhythms and tempos these past two weeks, and Sam had found many different ones he liked. So far he favored circling his hips the most. However, he was in no mood for a slow fuck, and quickly reverted back to riding his angel fast and hard, bringing them together with a deliciously vulgar, wet sound of smacking flesh.

Gabriel decided he needed a better visual and snapped, and a wall-length mirror appeared on the wall opposite of them. He groaned in pure lust at the image of Sam bouncing himself up and down on his cock.

“Fuck, Sam, if you could see this...”

He snapped again and another mirror appeared in back of him. Sam moaned, and Gabriel hissed as he clenched down on his cock. Gabriel spread his cheeks slightly to get a better view of him sliding in and out of Sam’s wet cunt, which was making lewd squelching noises as his cock slammed in and out. He growled lustily and reached down a hand to rub at the point where they were joined; Sam squirmed and jolted a little, but quickly got back into rhythm and raised himself high off of Gabriel’s cock and slammed himself down again.

Then Gabriel changed the game again, and scooted down to the edge of the bed. Sam made a surprised noise, and squeaked and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck as he stood up. He wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s waist, and Gabriel reached down to take Sam’s cheeks in his hands. He lifted him off of his cock and let him slam down again. Sam shouted, and could only hold on for the ride as Gabriel repeated this action again and again, lowering and raising Sam on his cock, letting gravity add to the roughness in which he was slammed down.

“Gaaaabriel,” Sam moaned, and said archangel grinned; drawing out his name was a sure sign that Sam was close.

“Yeah, Sammy?” he panted, and angled his next drop down and thrust up so that Sam’s clit rubbed hard against his pelvis. The brunette howled, and bit into his shoulder hard. Gabriel did like it when Sam marked him; it made him feel like the male-turned-female wanted to keep him around for a while.

“Gabrieel, I’m close,” Sam whimpered when he extracted his teeth from his lover’s neck. Gabriel repeated his earlier action with Sam’s clit, and clenched his teeth when the wet heat around his cock tightened.

“Me too, Sam,” he breathed, and got a better grip on Sam’s buttocks. He ground up into Sam one last time and came. Sam let out a shout and followed straight after, heat exploding in his lower abdomen. He felt his inner muscles working to pull the come into his womb, and had a disconnected thought through the pleasure that they should talk about that.

For now, he slumped onto Gabriel, and made a muffled moaning noise as the angel’s softening cock slipped free. Gabriel sighed and rubbed up and down Sam’s sweaty back. He moved his hand down to Sam’s ass and gave it a playful slap; Sam mumbled and muttered that he was going to slap his later.

“I look forward to it, Sammy,” he purred, and smirked at the return of the bitchface. Sam shook his head and decided to broach the subject of immediate danger.

“Gabriel,” he panted, and plastered a sweaty hand to the archangel’s heaving chest (and why...? It wasn’t like he needed to breath!). “It’s been two weeks already, and we haven’t used a single condom. I’m a female now, Gabriel. A fertile female.”

Gabriel froze, and looked to the side to meet Sam’s worried hazel gaze. His own golden eyes betrayed a fear he rarely let anyone see, even Sam. It wasn’t very reassuring.

“Gabriel,” said Sam slowly, “if I don’t get my period next week (I never thought I’d say that), then I’m pregnant.” They were both silent for some time, and didn’t look at each other.

“I’ll change you back tomorrow,” Gabriel finally said slowly, and met Sam’s gaze. “That way you don’t have to take the morning after pill.” Sam nodded just as slowly, and tried to read whatever other foreign emotion he saw in Gabriel’s eyes. He failed, and decided to look away instead. Now all they could do was wait until tomorrow.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very nice reviewer told me that this was mislabeled, so this is now actually chapter three and not chapter five!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, you may skip to the (slight) porn (I do that a lot, too), but it is also fluffy porn, so you can’t really win either way.  
> Also, reminder about this; Season 6 never happened, so Sam’s never seen his “mom” in anything but a white nightgown, he never saw her in that waitress outfit.
> 
> Also no, I didn't abandon this. I can finish things! Really!

Positive.  
  
Sam stared at the pregnancy test. The little plus mark was mocking him with its bright, pink optimism.  
  
‘What now?’ was all he could think, ‘What do I do now? What do I tell Gabriel?’  
  
He had driven out to the nearest Walgreens to get a pregnancy test; he had had a sneaking feeling of the answer already, but he had had to be sure.  
  
And he had been right.  
  
It was before dawn, so Sam had had to break into the Walgreens, which he felt bad about, but it was an emergency. Also, breaking in had been way too easy. Walgreens didn’t arm themselves against robbers very well. He had wanted to go early because he knew that Gabriel was coming to change him back, and he didn’t want to be changed back with the possibility that he was pregnant and was killing the baby, or still had the baby as a male. How would that work anyway...?  
  
It didn’t matter; he was pregnant now, as a female. And he had to deal with it, alone or with the father.  
  
‘Gabriel, what do I tell Gabriel?’ he thought worriedly. And then... ‘What about the Nephilim?' he thought frantically. ‘Gabriel had to kill them, right? And they were the children of angels of men (women, I guess), right? And they were giants—do I count as a giant?’  
  
He didn’t have any more time to ponder this, as Gabriel materialized with a familiar flap of wings, an unusually serious expression on his face.  
  
“Okay, Sam, time to turn you back,” he declared, and raised his hand to snap. Sam yelped and acted on impulse, tackling the archangel to the floor. Gabriel let out a surprised “oomph!” as he was knocked to the dirty motel room floor. Sam was surprised that he had managed to knock Gabriel over, and winced both at the thought and at the thought that he might have harmed the baby. He was going to have to work on controlling his hunter’s instincts.  
  
Gabriel looked up at him, golden eyes wide in confusion.  
  
“Sam, I thought you wanted to change back,” he said slowly. “Especially because of what we talked about—”  
  
“Exactly,” Sam interrupted, and felt the fear and apprehension he had first felt when he saw the results of the pregnancy tests return full force. He lifted himself off of the archangel and automatically reached a hand down to help him up, even though he didn’t need it. Gabriel took it anyway, and observed him curiously.  
  
“Sam, what happened to change your mind?” he asked, sounding apprehensive himself. Sam bit his lip and checked his expression. He looked like he sensed something was up already, so he might as well just put it out there.  
  
“Gabriel, I’m pregnant.”  
  
The silence was more startling than Gabriel’s expression, although that was pretty interesting, too. The archangel had obviously tried to keep an impassive expression, but had failed, and his face kind of crumpled in on itself; his brow lowered, his mouth twisted into a grimace/frown, and his eyes widened almost comically.  
  
“You’re—you’re pregnant?” he asked rhetorically, sounding somewhat confused, but mostly just blank. Sam wasn’t sure whether or not that was a good sign.  
  
“Yes, I am,” the brunette replied softly, and continued to search his expression. What was that that he saw, fear? Disappointment? Anger? And was that regret? Or was what he was seeing relief, joy, something else? He really couldn’t tell. For all that the smaller man usually expressed, when it came to the real angel behind the Trickster mask, he was an enigma.  
  
“Gabriel, I know about the Nephilim, and what you had to do—” Sam felt something like an icy vise clamp over his heart at the horrible flinch that the angel made, but pushed on, “—but this is our baby, and the same rules don’t apply here anyway, right? I’m technically not even a girl, so—”  
  
Gabriel still hadn’t said anything, and stared at him, his face a blank slate with only surprise detectable. Sam swallowed hard.  
  
“Please don’t be mad at me,” he whispered, dropping his head onto his chest, not even becoming fascinated with staring at his cleavage as he usually was. “I...I know we should have thought about protection, but it was only for two weeks, and it was for fun and it was an accident that I turned into a girl in the first place and I’m so sorry but I really want this baby and—”  
  
“Sam.”  
  
“—you know I’ve always wanted a family, and if this is a way I can start one, then so be it, and Dean and Cas will be great uncles and spoil the kid rotten, and  PLEASE don’t be mad—”  
  
“Sam, we’re having a baby,” the overjoyed and awe-struck look on Gabriel’s face made Sam look up. A lump formed in Sam’s throat and brought happy tears to his eyes, “I’m the happiest guy in the world right now. And as an archangel, I can say that for a fact.”  
  
Sam tackled him again, only much more carefully, and in a hug this time. He sobbed happy, relieved tears into his shoulder, and swore he felt a few tears soak into his shoulder too.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered, muffled, into the archangel’s jacket, knowing that he’d understand him even through the fabric, “Thank you for wanting this, for not changing me back anyway.”  
  
“Sam, I would never do that to you, or to the baby,” Gabriel murmured, sounding hurt by the implication, and rubbing Sam’s back soothingly. “I would never change you against your will, especially if it might hurt our child.”  
  
Sam sniffled some more, and finally drew back to look Gabriel in the face again. Sure enough, there were a few tears present in those golden eyes, which disappeared once the archangel noticed them. He cleared his throat discreetly and smiled—no, beamed—at Sam.  
  
“So...we’re keeping the baby?”  
  
“Damn straight we’re keeping the baby,” Gabriel confirmed and planted a long, loving kiss on his lips. It was so different from the passionate kisses they usually shared that Sam wasn’t sure how to respond at first, but pressed back, opening his mouth to Gabe’s gently questing tongue. They pulled back, and Gabriel fixed him with an almost....possessive look.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you into the  mattress now, Sammy.”  
  
“I’m good with that,” Sam barely managed to breathe out before Gabriel was capturing his lips in a kiss. He was much gentler than usual, treating Sam like he was made of glass. He spread him out on his back and first pressed a kiss to his lips, and then trailed them down his neck, snapping to remove his clothes and continuing the process down his body, stopping at his still flat stomach. The archangel looked positively reverent, and Sam wanted to squirm, feeling embarrassed.  
  
Then the angel spoke; not to him, but to his stomach—to the baby.  
  
“Hey in there,” he whispered, and Sam stilled completely, wanting to hear this, this precious moment of vulnerability and sweetness he had never heard from Gabriel.  
  
“I’m your daddy, and you are going to be the luckiest, most spoiled kid in the world,” he continued, gently rubbing Sam’s stomach. “I am going to give you every opportunity possible, and protect you from everything bad that comes your way, and your mommy, too. I already love you, and you’re not even here yet.”  
  
“Gabriel,” Sam choked out, tears forming in his eyes. The trickster looked up, still in the moment, and smiled softly.  
  
“I promise,” he said, both to Sam and the baby, and straightened up and kissed Sam. This kiss wasn’t like the hard, passionate ones they had shared over the past few weeks, nor was it like the one he had planted on Sam when they first started this a few minutes ago. It was soft, tender, and caring; almost...loving.  
  
With a snap of his fingers, both Gabriel’s and Sam’s clothes were off in the blink of an eye, and Gabriel’s mouth was on his collarbone, sucking a bruise into the flesh. Sam groaned and fisted his hands in Gabriel’s hair, urging him lower. The trickster huffed a laugh into his skin and progressed further down, sucking a nipple into his mouth and tugging on it lightly with his teeth; he fondled the other tit in his hand and used his free one to reach down and trail a finger along Sam’s slit. Sam moaned arched into the touches, squirming as Gabriel dipped a finger in teasingly.  
  
“Gaaaaabriel,” he whined. “Don’t tease, not now!”  
  
“Not teasing,” replied Gabriel smoothly, sliding his finger in all the way and crooking it sharply to rub at his g-spot; Sam let out a cry and arched his back. “Teasing implies no fulfillment, and I fully intend to fulfill you.”  
  
“You’d better,” Sam grumbled, and bucked his hips impatiently.  
  
“You know, Sammy,” the archangel said almost casually as he slowly fingered Sam, “You’re going to get really horny now that you’re pregnant.” Sam’s response was cut off and aborted when Gabriel abruptly leaned down and licked a long stripe up Sam’s slit.  
  
“Fuck!” Sam squeaked, and automatically brought a hand down to fist in Gabriel’s hair. The archangel purred into his cunt as he tugged on the strands, and Sam moaned at the feeling of the vibrations.  
  
“And I intend...” another lick, “To take every chance I get...”  a suck to his clit, and Sam yelped, “To exploit that.”  
  
Sam squealed as Gabriel nibbled on his clit and sucked on it. Gabriel really did have an oral fixation, whether it be his candy, sucking his dick when he was a male, or licking his cunt when he was a female. Sam was never more grateful than now. He whined in frustration when he pulled back.  
  
“Gaaabe—” he was quickly silenced when the archangel pressed a  long kiss to his mouth, letting him taste his juices on his tongue; Sam moaned and licked his way into the angel’s mouth, lapping up every last bit of himself that he could. When they parted, Gabriel smiled at him and snapped his fingers. They popped into the bedroom, Sam on his back on the bed, Gabriel perched over him. Sam gasped when Gabe slid home immediately, and wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. Gabriel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
  
“Sam,” he moaned, and clenched his hands on the bed on either side of the hunter; the bed made a creaking sound.  
  
“Gabe,” Sam panted back, and pulled him down for a kiss, arching up and twisting his hips invitingly. Gabriel growled into the kiss and began to thrust in and out at a slow, but deep pace. Sam met him thrust for thrust, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s neck so that he was as close to him as possible. The broad, deep strokes hit his G-Spot with each thrust, and he squirmed in pleasure, nerves alive and sparking with pleasure. He clenched around Gabriel and they both groaned. Mid-thrust, Gabe reached down a hand and laid it on his still flat stomach.  
  
“You’re going to look so sexy swollen with our child,” he hissed; having been on the edge so long, Sam instantly whimpered and came. Gabriel shuddered as he clamped down hard on his cock, and came as his cock was milked in a glove of slick heat, too overcome by lust to resist. He spurted deep into Sam and panted, stopping for a moment to recover, and pulled out.  
  
Sam moaned in protest, but smiled and purred when Gabe pulled him close to his chest and snapped them clean, then pulled the covers   
  
“Now I get to tell Dean,” Sam groaned. Both he and Gabriel winced and tilted their heads back.  
  
“He’s going to kill me...again,” the archangel groaned. Sam snorted and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll stand in front of you, he won’t hurt his niece/nephew.” Gabriel smiled at that and looked over at Sam’s stomach again. He stroked it gently and mused, “His niece/nephew is going to have to meet their siblings soon...”  
  
“Siblings?”  
  
“Uh... About that...”  
  
“Gabriel....!”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reprieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, fluffy schmoop, schmoopy fluff warning. If you like, you may skip to the (slight) porn (I do that a lot, too), but it is also fluffy porn, so you can’t really win either way.  
> Also, reminder about this; Season 6 never happened, so Sam’s never seen his “mom” in anything but a white nightgown, he never saw her in that waitress outfit.

Dean had appropriately freaked out when Sam and Gabriel (well, mostly Sam—Gabriel had, indeed, hid behind him almost the whole time). He had flailed, cursed (mostly at Gabriel), tried to kill Gabriel (and stopped when Sam stepped in front of him), but eventually calmed down, mostly with the soothing hand Castiel had placed on his left shoulder (Sam and Gabriel had snickered at that, but shut up when Dean looked at them).  
  
From then on out, Dean had been pleased as pie (literally—he had demanded he be brought pie so that he didn’t pass out or something) to find out that he was going to be an uncle. Castiel had seemed...happily serene, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth in what was his version of giddiness. He kept looking at Dean speculatively, as if judging what his reaction to having his own child would be.   
  
Sam’s stomach was fairly large at this point, about the size of a basketball (although Sam had punched Dean when he made this analogy). And no one would stop touching it! Strangers, Dean, Cas, Gabriel, even Bobby (although the older hunter had blushed when he realized this and withdrawn his hand back quickly; Sam had placed it back and assured him it was fine, just some warning next time). The strangers were just weird; like now that he was pregnant with a protruding belly, it was public domain, and open for anyone to touch. (Un)luckily, he had two very overprotective alpha males looking out for him who appeared like magic (literally in Gabe’s case) whenever someone new was reaching for Sam’s stomach, and were often chased off. He had icily informed them that it was the twenty-first century and not the age of the cavemen, and flounced off.  
  
Today, Dean and Castiel had been dragged along by he and Gabriel to shop for maternity and baby clothes (even though Gabriel protested that he could snap up anything Sam wanted; the brunette had welled up with tears, and that, along with some Rocky Road ice cream, had been the end of that conversation), and Sam went nuts indulging in his new feminine side. Dean stared in horror as his previously 6”5 hulk of a brother giggled and “aww-ed” at the cute baby clothes, and contemplated the purple blouse versus the pink one. Castiel simply looked confused, while Gabriel had a fond look in his eye that no one dared to call him out on lest he smite them (“The baby doesn’t NEED more than one uncle, Deano!”)  
  
Needless to say, their carts (yes, as in plural—they had three of them) were full by the time they made it to the checkout, and everyone was damn grateful that Gabriel was paying. Crib, baby clothes, toys, food (“You never know when that sucker will pop—” “Could you have put it any more crudely, Dean?”), diapers, baby powder, blankets, mobiles—if it was made for babies it was in there. And Gabe was planning on snapping up more later.  
  
“I am not having kids any time soon,” Dean groused as they loaded up the car. The angels had already sent some back to Bobby’s house in lieu of overloading the Impala. Castiel had made his departure almost immediately, a strange look on his face from hearing this out of Dean, and Sam and Gabriel had exchanged twin looks of exasperation. Their brothers were idiots.  
  
This, however, lead up to other (in Sam’s opinion, monumental) problems:  
Sam was horny. All the time. This usually wasn’t a problem; Gabriel had taken up the task of a father-to-be very well, and was almost always at Sam’s beck and call (in more ways than one; the sex was AWESOME), and with him most of the time anyway. But this past week he’d been busy organizing things in heaven with Castiel. With the child on the way, he had been forced to fully reveal himself to the Host once more, in order to bring the Winchesters and angel mates into favor so that the fledgling would be fully welcomed among its heavenly family. Needless to say, politics sucked ass (see: grumpy Gabriel).  
  
The freshly renewed archangel of Judgment finally fluttered in on Day 7 of Gabriel-lessness (as Sam had taken to calling it), looking weary, but no worse for the wear. He perked up right away, though, when he saw Sam in one of his sexier maternity purchases; maternity lingerie (it exists!). The brunette wasted no time.  
  
“Finally!” Sam hissed, and pounced. Gabriel barely managed to get his arms around Sam as he attached himself to his face with his mouth and tried to suck his tongue out of his mouth. The archangel made a sound of approval, and shifted his hands down to squeeze Sam’s ass. Sam wiggled it playfully in response, and Gabriel chuckled into his mouth and started to move them towards the bed. He deposited Sam on the edge of the bed, carefully, ever mindful of the rounded stomach. Sam’s hazel eyes softened for a minute, seeing the caution the angel used in regards to his condition, but quickly filled with heat when said angel rubbed him through the silky panties he was wearing, causing him to soak the material even more. He groaned and spread his legs even further.  
  
Gabriel smirked and rubbed his thumb against the soaked through panties, groaning as the stain spread, the wet spot expanding and the material becoming slicker beneath his finger. He added two more fingers, stroking and rubbing tantalizingly slow against the damp fabric.  
  
Ever the tease, he practically slowed to a stop, and turned his attention to Sam’s generous bosom, massaging and squeezing at them through the lacy fabric of the black bra he was wearing. He expertly unhooked and tossed them to the side, sliding surprisingly calloused hands over his bare breasts, eyes gleaming. He rubbed his thumbs against his nipples, growling when wetness covered the pads of his fingers; Sam had started lactating, and it drove the archangel wild, while simultaneously making his lover blush each time, like he was doing now.  
  
“Gabe,” he protested meekly, not really in opposition, but there was something so dirty about it, stealing milk from their future children... Gabriel squeezed his tit, rubbing at the nipple, and licked his lips when a decent amount of clearish, white fluid dribbled out. Sam moaned and keened as Gabriel drew the nipple into his mouth and sucked.  
  
“G-Gabe,” he stuttered, and whined when he scraped his teeth over the sensitive nub, prompting more milk to flow out, and shuddered at the strange sensation of pressure being relieved. The angel took his time with both nipples, lavishing attention onto them, and finally moved on when Sam tugged impatiently on his hair, trying to direct him downwards.  
  
There was definitely always one great thing that could be said about Gabriel in regards to sex (besides the fact that he really was amazing at it, helping write the Kama Sutra would do that for you): he could eat Sam out like no one’s business, and any chance he could get to have that tongue inside of him, he would take. Luckily for both of them, Gabriel enjoyed it as much as Sam loved receiving it, and this was further demonstrated by the eagerness with which he pulled down Sam’s dampened panties, swiping a finger over his slit and swallowing the moan that escaped as a result.  
  
“Gabe, please, c’mon, lick me, please,” Sam got a little coherent when this happened, could you really blame him?  
  
“Shhh, it’s okay, Sammy, I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” Gabe soothed him, pecking him one last time on the lips before returning to his previous position, and sucked his finger into his mouth, moaning happily at the taste of Sam’s juices. Sam was about to demand again that he get on with it, when Gabe swiped his tongue over the place he had just swiped his finger, groaning happily. The combination of his tongue and the vibrations his moans produced had Sam fisting his hands in Gabe’s hair again and tugging him forwards more, trying to get him to do it again.  
  
And do it again he did, licking all around his entrance, then dipping his tongue inside and in circles, lapping up the copious amount of juices that Sam leaked, making erotic, happy noises as he did so. Father, he tasted wonderful, sweet and tangy and musky and just this side of bitter that made his tongue tingle perfectly. He groaned into his cunt, lapping and licking and sucking as much as he could, overwhelmed by the flavor and texture and just Sam.  
  
“Gabe, I need you inside me, now,” Sam growled, tugging him up. The angel went eagerly despite his pleasure in his previous activity, pulling Sam’s panties all the way off and positioning himself at the slick, dripping folds, rubbing the head teasingly over the flesh. Sam growled again, hitching his legs around Gabe’s waist, trying to tug him forwards. Gabriel smirked teasingly, doing it one more time, then fulfilled his request and thrust forwards, sliding in to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Sam groaned. “Yesssss,” he hissed in satisfaction, and used his legs as leverage again, fucking himself back and forth on the thick cock filling him up. Gabe groaned and thrust back, the sight of Sam fucking himself so desperately onto him too arousing not to participate in, too.  
  
It wasn’t going to take very long, the archangel soon realized; not from how they were both groaning for it and going at it like bunnies. He was rolling his hips hard and fast, almost bruising them together with the force. It was only the threat of harming the baby that held him back.  
  
Sam was no better, moving his hips like a professional hooker, whole body driven on instinct to get Gabriel in him hard, fast, now now now. He whined and scraped his nails down his lover’s back, digging his heels into his ass to urge him in again.  
  
“Not gonna last,” he panted, mewling when the other ground into his clit, sending him into premature spasms. “Oh, Je—Go—Gabriel!”  
  
Sam let out one long moan as he came, soaking Gabriel’s cock and pelvis in his juices. Gabriel growled at the constriction of Sam’s passage, and followed right after, filling him up with his seed. A trickle ran down his thigh when he pulled out, and the angel bent down to lick it up, laving his tongue over the quivering thigh, and smirked when Sam swatted him.  
  
“Gabe, oversensitivity here,” he protested, and yelped when the same flesh that had just been  licked was bitten into, and a hickey sucked into it, a bruise quickly forming. He bitchfaced and nipped Gabriel’s lip in retort when he slid up his body to kiss him. A chuckle vibrated through his mouth, and he rolled his eyes and licked over the lip he had just bitten. His angel was beyond playful at times, and although slightly irritating at times, it was fun to indulge him, too.  
  
“Man, do I love your pregnancy hormones,” Gabriel sighed against Sam’s neck. Sam snorted and rested his own head against Gabriel’s.  
  
“The ones that make me horny, yeah, me too. But I think we could both live without the mood swings and cravings.”  
  
Gabriel shuddered at the memories. Sam whacked him. Some things never changed.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am not having kids any time soon,” Dean groused as they loaded up the car. Castiel had made his departure almost immediately, a strange look on his face from hearing this out of Dean, and Sam and Gabriel had exchanged twin looks of exasperation. Their brothers were idiots.

The past few weeks had been going slow, Sam unable to do much more than lay on the couch and get up to use the bathroom; Gabriel refused to let him do much beyond that, bringing him his food, and sometimes even carrying him to the bathroom. It got stifling quickly, but when the angel snapped him away to take a (albeit, slow) walk through a garden in Italy, he forgave him. Having an angel to entertain you, with unlimited resources to do so, was really nice at times.

His clothes were all new. Naturally, with his expanding belly, he’d had to have a new wardrobe. Gabriel insisted on snapping most of it up, because Sam was virtually immobile now, much to his chagrin and annoyance. He also wanted to make sure the Winchesters didn’t spend too much money; Sam had complained of being oppressed and kept barefoot and pregnant. Still, the impromptu fashion show he’d had with the archangel had prompted many compliments and appreciative looks of his body, and therefore in more sex and cuddling. So that hadn’t been too bad.

Sam would wear a nightgown, but refused to ever wear a white one; he was reminded too much of his mother and her fateful white nightgown. It was the only way he ever saw her in his head, ever since he saw her in their old house and in Heaven. So he settled for a pale green one that Gabriel had informed him brought out his eyes.

“How goes it, Sammich?” Sam was positive that Gabriel was just making these nicknames up as he went. And every time he said one around Dean, it was free range for his older brother to try them out, too, which sometimes ended up with him getting smacked, or with restricted belly-touching time. Sam hated doing that, because Dean would get this kicked puppy look; he really loved his niece/nephew in there, and feeling him/her moving around.

Sam smiled faintly at his mate. It had been a long day, and he was tired. How you could get tired from simply lying in bed all day, only getting up once or twice for the bathroom (Gabe even brought him his food), he wasn’t sure. But it was possible.

“I feel as big as a house, and I didn’t exactly feel tiny when I was a guy before,” Sam complained, and then sighed in contentment as Gabriel began to massage his shoulders. “You look beautiful, Sam,” Gabriel stated, and Sam blushed. He still wasn’t used to hearing so many compliments from the archangel that weren’t lewd, backhanded or a little playful. The earnest note in his voice spoke of truth, arousal, and love.

That was another thing he still wasn’t used to; the true love that he heard every time Gabriel spoke. They hadn’t discussed their feelings for one another much this entire time, choosing instead to talk about the child, business (hunting/heaven), or having sex, even after their initial conversation about being “together” when Sam had first turned into a female. 

Gabriel gently stroked Sam’s hair, which had grown to almost waist-length; the archangel had confessed to loving it long, and although it wasn’t expressed out loud, Sam did, too, and so it remained long. It also made him seem a bit shorter, which, despite Gabriel’s protests, still made him self-conscious, especially as a female.

“Sam, we need to have a talk,” Gabriel said softly, and continued to stroke his hair even as he felt tension ramp up in Sam’s body from those words. “No, not like that, sweetie.” Okay, that was a new nickname. Sam raised an eyebrow at him and made a “go ahead” gesture. The angel cleared his throat.

“Samuel/Samantha Winchester,” Sam decided not to smack him for the Samantha bit, because he actually looked serious, “I love you—am in love with you.” Now Sam debated whether or not fainting would be good for the baby. Probably not, he decided, and remained upright by will alone. Thank Go—someone, he had been seriously worried about where Gabriel had been going with that. It had only what he’d been thinking himself for so long already.

“I love you too—I’m in love with you too, Gabriel,” he said softly, and leaned forwards, kissing Gabriel softly. The angel tenderly kissed back, not pressing his tongue in, making the whole kiss much more chaste than usual.

Gabriel slowly and carefully stripped Sam of his nightgown pushing it off of his slender, but sculpted shoulders, stroking down the flesh that quickly developed goose bumps in his wake. His lover quickly shimmied out of the rest of it, sitting bare before him with only the slightest of blushes on his cheeks from the simply loving and admiring gaze Gabriel was giving him. But there were no jokes or smart remarks to put himself at ease; now simply wasn’t the time for that sort of thing.

He gently kissed his way down his chest, nuzzling at the swelled breasts that had grown in size as they got ready to feed their child, something that Sam would tell himself after complaining about how sore they were (“they’re going to feed our kid, I shouldn’t be complaining”). It was another thing that made Gabe fall more in love with him, that selflessness he employed all of the time.

They were still leaking milk, and although normally Gabriel had some comments to go with it, he didn’t this time, and gently lapped at his nipples, sucking as if he were the child drinking from Sam. It wasn’t done as something dirty, like they often played to get each other off, but something to rile Sam up in a less than lewd way. It made him shiver and keen, tilt his head back and gasp out his lover’s name.

He kissed his way down to his belly, which he laved attention on like nothing else. It was something he did in the everyday as well, and a more chaste version of it in front of other people, embarrassingly enough. When he got to Sam’s lower lips, he didn’t dive in like he usually did, often messy and dirty, but with more care this time, almost reverent, if licking pussy could be such a thing.

For his part, Sam gasped and writhed above him as always, though more muted and with less force when he tugged on his lover’s hair. Gabe’s tongue was swirling around, kissing delicately at the sides of his pelvis, driving him higher and higher in pleasure—then cut off.

He positioned himself at his entrance, and Sam frowned, reaching out to try and stop him. “Wait, what about you?” he protested, licking his lips pointedly. “I could...”

“I just want this, Sammy,” Gabriel assured him, eyes soft and loving. “Just this. Okay?” Sam swallowed hard and nodded. “Okay.”

And for the first time since starting all of this, they truly made love; they didn’t fuck. It was slow, tender, and sweet, with Gabriel being mindful of Sam’s large stomach the entire time, and not thrusting too hard. Despite the easy pace, Sam felt almost overwhelmed by pleasure, and his lower lip trembled as they went on.

“Sam? Sam, what’s wrong, kiddo?” Sam realized that he was crying, tears steadily streaming down his cheeks, and he quickly wiped them away, seizing Gabriel’s hands as they retreated. His throat clenched, and he felt more tears form as he saw the worried and self-depreciating expression on his mate’s face—his mate.

“Gabriel, no, I’m,” he sniffled and released a hand to wipe away more tears, “I’m not hurt, that was amazing, you...” Gabriel watched him carefully, looking more wary than hurt now, and Sam quickly continued hurriedly, “I’m crying because I’m happy, Gabriel. I’m really, really happy, and really, really, really in love with you right now.”

The pained expression had been totally worth it, to see the way Gabriel’s face lit up with joy and relief, and Sam smiled into the kiss the archangel pressed to his lips.

“I’m really in love with you, too, Sammy,” Gabriel whispered against his mouth, and pressed another kiss to the corner, “I really am.” Sam let out another half-sob, and then a sigh when Gabriel rocked forward again, bringing his hands to the back of his head and tugging him in for another kiss.

It was a startling orgasm, soft and washing over him in a wave that surprised him, but in the best way possible. Sam whined and murmured Gabriel’s name, whispering soft nothings to try and bring him over the edge as well. The archangel didn’t take long, clutching as tightly as he dared at his mate, and finally spilled deep within him with a keen of his name.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, cradled the most gently they had been before. Their dreams were pleasant, and everything was okay.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally goes into labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update to an already finished story that I will finish posting. Eventually. Soon. Ish.

Gabriel felt it immediately when his baby was about to be born, and was at Sam’s side just as he yelled, “GABRIEL!”  
  
  
“I’m here, Sam, I’m here,” he soothed him, and grimaced in surprised pain as Sam lashed out and punched him in the shoulder.  
  
  
“You assbutt! ” he screeched. Gabriel frowned and tried to snap away some of the pain due to the baby; he was blocked. The baby was blocking him; dammit. What a time for that to happen. “I have been shot, maimed and tortured, but this is the worst pain I have ever been in and IT’S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!”  
  
  
“Sammy, listen—”  
  
  
“SHUT UP AND MAKE IT GO AWAY! I’M IN PAIN HERE!”  
  
  
“I CAN’T, THE BABY IS BLOCKING ME, I’M SORRY!”  
  
  
SMACK. Gabe pouted at Sam, whose right hand was now throbbing. He seethed at the angel and raised his hand again, despite the pain that told him it was broken, but Gabriel caught it. That particular wound healed very easily, and Gabe had the thought that the baby was just being contrary now. He could heal everything but the main problem here.  
  
  
“Listen, let me call Deano, okay? And Bobby and Cas, they’ll want to be here for this.”  
  
  
Sam let loose another expletive, and he took that as the go ahead. He snapped up his phone and set it to his ear, knowing that it was already dialing Dean’s number.  
  
  
“Gabe? What’s going on?”  
  
  
“Sam’s gone into labor.”  
  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
  
If Gabriel hadn’t been an archangel, he was sure that he would have sustained some sort of hearing loss from the shout emitting from the tiny cell phone speakers. Nonetheless, he winced anyway, and made a noise of confirmation.  
  
  
“His water just broke,” he ignored the queasy noise Dean made, “so it shouldn’t be too long now.”  
  
  
“Dammit, the Impala’s over two miles away. I’ll call for Cas, and we’ll be there as soon as we can.”  
  
  
“Okay, we’re going to head to Sioux Falls hospital. We’ll be there soon enough, Bobby is driving us as we speak.”  
  
  
“How’s Sam doing?” Dean asked worriedly.  
  
  
“Fuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyou—”  
  
  
“Oh, he’s doing great,” replied Gabriel with false cheer. “If I was a human man, my hand would be broken several times over, but yeah, he’s doing great.” He heard a chuckle from the phone.  
  
  
“Sounds like he’s doing fine, then,” said Dean, sounding slightly relieved. “Oh, good, Cas just got here. We’ll be there in a minute.”  
  
  
“See you,” replied Gabriel, and he tucked the phone back into his jacket pocket. Another crunching sound came from his hand, and he grimaced and snapped, repairing the once again broken hand. What he hadn’t told Dean was that he had been so worried for Sam that the laboring female had actually broken his hand now three times as his concentration on maintaining his vessel waned. He heard another pained groan from his mate, and turned back to Sam and stroked a soothing hand down his cheek.  
  
  
“You’re doing great, Sammy,” he told him reassuringly, and was met with a glare that could melt steel.  
  
  
“I’m never letting you have sex with me again,” he growled menacingly. Gabriel chuckled. “You don’t mean that,” he said confidently, and had to concentrate in order to both keep his hand from breaking and causing Sam’s to break as a result.  
  
  
“We have to get to the hospital, Sammy. I’ll snap us over there, alright?” Sam was just gritting his teeth now, not risking talking anymore when it hurt so much. His mate ached to see him like this, but all he could do right now was get them to medical professionals. Hey, all he’d done was tell Mary that she had a baby coming, not deliver it himself!  
  
  
Gabe snapped them over to a discrete spot in the parking lot that no one would notice two people suddenly appearing out of thin air (he’d gotten better at that in the past year, sometimes he didn’t even bother at all; he claimed to enjoy the looks on his ‘victim’s’ faces). It was right by the emergency entrance, and he helped Sam inside, grabbing a wheelchair when he could grab one. He could carry him, but unfortunately fitting into the human world meant not having the five foot eight guy carry the six foot three woman into the hospital, especially at this point of pregnancy.  
  
  
“I need some help here! My wife is in labor!”  
  
  
He was assisted quickly by the attending staff, and jogged alongside them to a room, bouncing on his heels as they worked.  
  
  
“She’s dilated almost fully already, this isn’t going to be a long birth,” the nurse reported after checking between Sam’s legs, something the other didn’t even protest at from the pain he was in. At almost fully dilated, they couldn’t give him an epidural now, something the other lamented under his breath, teeth gritted.  
  
  
“Is it normal for the woman to want to strangle her boyfr—husband at this stage?” Sam growled, clenching at the sheets. The nurse smiled and nodded knowingly, squeezing Sam’s shoulder gently.  
  
  
“I know I did with my husband, don’t worry, you’re moving along quickly here...?”  
  
  
“Samantha,” Gabe and Sam both said at the same time, giving each other wry looks. It was almost an inside joke now, just his name, and it cut through some of the tension in the moment to allow Sam to relax a little bit. He reached out for Gabe’s hand, and was gratified when he took it. “But I go by Sam,” he added, just so it was clear.  
  
  
“Okay Sam, I’m going to need you to push, okay?”  
  
  
Sam nodded and braced himself. The pressure he was feeling down there was enormous, but he was going to have to push past it, literally, to get his baby out. This wasn’t about him anymore, it was about the child (whose sex he still didn’t know; they’d wanted to it to be a surprise).  
  
  
He bit down on his lip and pushed. It went on like this for some time, Sam recovering himself after each bout of pushing, panting and struggling to get back up and do it all over again. There were other nurses and what looked like a doctor all in the room, and normally he’d be mortified at how many people were here while he was so exposed, but all of his focus was on getting this baby OUT.  
  
  
“AAAAAAHHHHHH!”  
  
  
“Keep going, push, push!”  
  
  
“FUCCK, AGH!”  
  
  
It went on like that for another two hours, and at the end of it Sam was about to give out. He had been tortured before for hours on end, but nothing had taken him to his limit like this had.  
  
  
“I don’t think I can do it,” he hiccupped, brown eyes teary and worried. His mate shook his head fiercely and took his chin in his hand firmly, looking him straight into those weepy eyes.  
  
  
“You’ve done way harder things than this before, Sammy. I believe in you, okay? You can do this, do this for us and for our child,” he insisted, trying to let some of his belief breathe into his mate. Sam nodded shakily and gritted his teeth. With another yell, he started pushing again, the force with which it was perpetrated double that of before. It was no surprise that within five minutes of this furious pushing, the child came squalling into the world.  
  
  
“It’s a girl!” The nurse announced happily.  
  
  
“It’s a girl,” Gabriel said breathlessly, despite not needing to breathe.   
  
  
“It’s a girl,” Sam repeated just as wonderingly. He let the nurses clean her up, then almost snatched her away as she was offered up in a pink blanket. The little girl gurgled happily and looked up at them with gorgeous golden eyes that matched her father’s. She had a small tuft of soon to be floppy brown hair.  
  
  
“She has Dean’s nose and freckles,” Gabriel observed, “Lucky little thing. We’ll be beating off suitors with a stick.”

  
“Dean won’t be kind enough to use a stick, he’ll just shoot them.” Sam sighed. He was resigned to Dean being the extremely overprotective uncle. Bobby would be just as much of a terror, and Ellen and Rufus, and...wow. She really had a little family, didn’t she? He smiled at the thought.  
  
  
He finally brought the child to his breast to milk when she whimpered and clutched at him, and his breath hitched when she latched on and began sucking in earnest. Gabriel felt something warm alight in his chest at the sight of his mate and child together, curled so close and sharing life together. He had a real family now, something he hadn’t had since he was just a young fledgling, living in Heaven. And this was his, all his.  
  
  
“Gabriel?” The archangel broke himself out of his reverie and met Sam’s amused, but tender gaze.  
  
  
“You’d better not just be staring at my breasts,” the brunette said teasingly, and laughed when Gabriel looked cowed. “I’m just joking, I know you weren’t. Now get over here.”  
  
  
The archangel obeyed, and smiled when the child pulled back and burped.  
  
  
“Kid after my own heart,” he gently rubbed her little head. Sam snorted.  
  
  
“More like Dean’s,” he sighed, but beamed at the little one also. “All done, huh?” He gently burped the baby, rubbing her back and bringing her back down to rock in his arms. She yawned and soon dozed off, snoring softly in a way that reminded Gabe of Sam at night. Her father’s daughter.  
  
\-----------------  
  
Dean, Cas and Bobby came to visit a little bit later when she woke up again, fussing, and one of the nurses came to change her, handing her back for her uncle and grandfather (because Bobby was nothing if not Sam and Dean’s father) to peer at.  
  
  
“Man, is she tiny. Definitely Gabe’s kid,” Dean teased, holding out his hand for her little hands to grasp at curiously. She seemed more aware than most babies, and they all hoped that they could pass that off as her being special so the nurses wouldn’t be alarmed. Angel babies; they still weren’t sure just what to do in that aspect of how they’d raise her, but at least they had time.  
  
  
“Dean, most children are seven pounds, two ounces at birth—”  
  
  
“Shaddup, Deano. She’s fucking adorable, okay—”  
  
  
“Language!”  
  
  
“Sam, she probably can’t even understand us yet—”  
  
  
“Probably?”

  
“Nephilim, Sammy,” the angel was more serious as he spoke now. “I don’t know how this kid is going to turn out just yet. Sure, she looks human, but she’s not, not entirely.”  
  
  
“She’s a Winchester, and that’s all we need to know.” Dean interjected, and they all nodded. Even Cas and Gabe had to admit that they were ensconced deeply enough in the Winchester family to be considered one, and Bobby had taken his place as honorary Winchester father long ago, whether they all knew it or not.  
  
  
“Speaking of names, tell me you idjits picked one out already,” Bobby said, raising an eyebrow at the two new parents, who looked sheepish.  
  
  
“Um...we wanted you guys to be here for that?” Sam said weakly, looking down at the little brown-haired girl who cooed at him adorably. “I’m not sure. There’s Mary, I suppose...but no offense Dean, I don’t really want to name her after mom, have a predetermined destiny with that name or anything...”  
  
  
Dean didn’t look offended as Sam had worried he would, and shrugged. “I’m with you on that one. Let her have her own destiny, or whatever, we both know what happens with expectations like that. Could let it be her middle name or something, I guess.”  
  
  
“And I don’t want her to have an angel name, sorry Gabe and Cas, I just think she’ll have a big enough target on her back already...”  
  
  
Gabriel and Castiel seemed fine with this as well, and Sam was starting to get suspicious. They were being far too amicable for his liking, and he wondered if being female was bending them to his will, especially just having given birth, so he was more vulnerable. If so, well, he didn’t miss his dick too much yet...  
  
  
“I agree, Sambo. How about something like... Madeline?”  
  
  
They all seemed surprised, and the archangel pouted indignantly. He was a billion-something year-old celestial being, not just a fun loving trickster who happened to act like a twelve-year-old sometimes! Cas laid a hand on his shoulder. He knew the feeling; their humans underestimated them at the best of times. The trickster sighed and deflated, coming down off his high horse.  
  
  
“So? What do you think?”  
  
\----  
  
Needless to say, later that day, Sam signed Madeline Grace Winchester on the birth certificate. Grace had been an obvious choice considering her parentage, and it was the closest thing to an angel name that Sam would agree to.  
  
They left the hospital later that day; a little sneaky angel healing later, and Sam’s miraculous recovery had made the doctors and nurses release him so early after the birth. As they trailed out, Sam getting out of the wheelchair that the hospital had insisted he stay in until he left the premises, he looked back, bouncing Maddie (Madeline was much more of a mouthful) lightly in his arms. Cas and Dean were engaged in a conversation that Bobby was also a part of, with Gabe interjecting as he wheeled away the wheelchair for one of the attendees to take care of. He had a family. A true family now. The sunlight was shining...and everything was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, crap. I thought I posted the last chapter. Oops.

_Five years later..._  
“Mommy! Daddy!”   
  
Sam and Gabriel turn as one and beam as their little girl comes running out of the elementary school building. Her long brown hair trails out from behind her, slipping out of the braids that Sam had so carefully done up for her this morning in the mirror, reassuring her that school was going to be fun and that she would make lots of friends. Honestly, he had known that it might not have been true, but his little girl was so sunny and bright, with a smile alone that could draw you in.  
  
“Hey, baby girl!” Gabe greets her first, sweeping her up into his arms. She nearly leeched onto him; clearly wanting to tell them about her day, but happy to be in a familiar place at the same time.  
  
“Did you have a good first day, baby?” Sam asks after letting her settle in. He and Gabe sync up their steps as they walked back to the car (they’d finally gotten their own after Dean had complained; as much as he loved having Maddie in his car, he was tired of the other two making out in the backseat when she wasn’t there, and for so many more reasons, among them that now they are going to need their own room in the back seat for the child he and Cas plan to adopt soon).  
  
“I sure did! Mrs. Frost said that my drawing was really good, and...”  
  
She continues to babble on and on about her day, the playground, all the new kids, her teacher, the cafeteria food (acceptable to her usually picky tastes), and how she’d been good and kept her wings in all day.  
  
They exchange a look. Things are looking up. And all thanks to the faeries. Gabe thinks it may be time to send them an anniversary present of their own. Because none of this would have been possible without them, and he’s incredibly grateful. His life? Is perfect.  
 **The End (I mean it this time!)**

 


End file.
